


Obrona konieczna

by Avdotia



Series: #sławaprzybyszewska [4]
Category: French Revolution RPF, Thermidor - Przybyszewska
Genre: Poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia
Summary: ROBESPIERRE Miażdżąca klęska - oto co zostawało jako jedyny pewny środek, ażeby Republikę, umierającą na zatrucie krwi, doprowadzić do zdrowia i zmartwychpowstania.Stanisława Przybyszewska,Thermidor





	Obrona konieczna

**Author's Note:**

> ROBESPIERRE Miażdżąca klęska - oto co zostawało jako jedyny pewny środek, ażeby Republikę, umierającą na zatrucie krwi, doprowadzić do zdrowia i zmartwychpowstania.  
> Stanisława Przybyszewska, _Thermidor_

Chociaż konieczna - obrona  
Zmieniła nas w stado bestii,  
Którym nawet się nie śni  
Zwrócenie z drogi. Korona

Nie ciąży wcale na duszach  
Ani na skroniach tych zwierząt,  
Co dalej w wolność wierzą,  
W pień wyrzynając - bo muszą.

Strach mnie zmraża myślą,  
Że da się na to pozwolić.  
Ograbić ich z samowoli  
Stało się moją misją.

Odgadłem wszystko, na każdym kroku  
I niosłem klęskę, aby nieść pokój.


End file.
